Love Potions and Nargles:The Full Story
by AuthorAndrewCharlusPotter
Summary: Continuation and repeat of the story Love Potions and Nargles by 'xxHypocrisy' its a repeat and a continuation as well, too. Not a one-shot, this is more or less a small short story with only four chapters and chapter 2 and 3 are within 1 chapter. This helps people understand why Harry and Hermione don't belong together and while Harry and Ginny do belong together no matter what.
1. Chapter 1: Love Potions and Nargles

Harry Potter was living in a dream; or at least he felt like he was. Every day passed in a haze, it had been like this since the start of the school year. Over the summer him and Hermione had hung out a few times without Ron and had hit it off spectacularly. Harry vaguely remembered being absolutely sure he was in love with his Hermione, at least until something had happened in the train when he'd gone to use the loo. Everything got fuzzy after that, he couldn't remember when he'd stopped liking Hermione since it seemed to happen so suddenly.

Ginny Weasley cuddled up to her boyfriend contentedly. She couldn't understand why her best friend Hermione wouldn't talk to her, sure Harry had dumped her for Ginny but really; Harry was his own person, free to see whomever he liked. Ginny wouldn't have held it against Hermione if their roles were reversed…okay, so maybe a little bit. But honestly! The girl wouldn't even look at her anymore, even though she seemed to be happy with Ron since they'd started going out a day after term had started.

Hermione Granger was angry. She couldn't remember why, and frankly couldn't be bothered with trying to think about it since she was currently pressed against a wall with Ron's tongue in her mouth and his hands in her shirt. She growled angrily, something about this felt wrong. Hadn't she loved Harry just a few weeks ago…?

Ron Weasley was having the time of his life. He'd been disappointed to hear that Harry and Hermione had become an item over the summer, so when they'd broken up on the train he'd leapt at the chance. What could be better than a hot girlfriend who would do your homework for you? It did bother him a little bit though that she seemed at times to be on auto-pilot, as if she wasn't really there.

* * *

Christmas break came and the two couples separated. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione went home to their families for the holidays and Harry stayed at the castle as per usual. What wasn't usual was after the train left the morning of the first day of break; Harry began to think about Hermione again. He felt bad about leaving her; he had thought that they were in love! For that matter, he couldn't even remember _why_ he'd left her in the first place. It seemed that one moment he was head over heals, the next he was at Ginny's compartment door asking her out to the first Hogsmeade weekend.

Something was wrong with this picture. Harry took all his meals in the kitchens, Dobby was only too happy to cook for him and serve him at a small table in the corner of the kitchens twice a day. He even delivered snacks to him in the dorm, the library, on the pitch, and wherever else Harry could be found during his break.

The third day in, he got a letter from Hermione's parents' owl. They'd gotten one so they could correspond more easily with their daughter. A small scrap of notebook paper said simply, "Something is wrong."

Harry whole-heartedly agreed. The thought of kissing Ginny repulsed him; she was his younger sister in all but blood and name. Just the thought of Hermione made his heart skip a beat. There was something wrong with this picture…

Harry went down to the kitchens on a hunch, and asked the house elves if there was anything in the food they had been serving him before break started.

"Oh yes Harry Potter sir, Headmaster Dumbles has been giving house elves special potion to put in Harry Potter sir's drink every morning. Headmaster Dumbles be also giving the elves special powder to be putting in Harry Potter sir's Grangey's desert at every dinner, sir." An elf replied to the question, happy to give up the Headmaster's secret.

Harry saw red.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _When you get back, don't eat anything not cooked by Dobby, the headmaster has been having the elves put strange things in our food. I've enclosed a sample of both the potion they used for me and the powder they used on you._

 _When you get back, I have a surprise for you._

 _Love,_

 _Harry_

He sent the letter off with Hedwig, along with a box of Hermione's favorite chocolate. Then he plotted his revenge for the interfering Headmaster.

* * *

When the student body returned from their holiday, Harry treated Hermione to a romantic candle-lit dinner in the Room of Requirement cooked, guarded, and served, by Dobby.

"So, what was the stuff Dumbledore has been putting in our food?" Harry asked as they ate.

"It's a love potion; the powder was probably used on you the first time from what I understand. You say that you went to the bathroom and don't remember anything beyond that for the next few minutes? Someone probably was watching for you to leave our compartment. When they saw you heading to the loo, they probably blew the powder in under the door." Hermione explained, sampling the wine Harry had selected.

"Oh, so it's not toxic? That's good…I suppose." Harry replied with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Harry…what did you do?" Hermione demanded, looking straight into his eyes.

"Well, nothing much. You know how Dobby adores me, right? Well, turns out he's risen in the house elf world to head cook. He didn't know what he was putting in our food, Dumbledore only told him that it would help us or something. Now that he knows what it did, he was more than happy to help me turn the tables on Dumbledore. Let's just say that he'll be in our shoes for a few days." Harry explained with a smirk.

Hermione laughed and kissed him over the table, "That's wonderful, exactly what that interfering goat deserves."

* * *

Luna Lovegood was having fun making her fellow Ravenclaws nervous. She was staring at them and muttering about Nargles under her breath until her victim looked up at her, then she would smile serenely and inform them that they were suffering and infestation.

It was great fun. Her current victim was Harry's old girlfriend, Cho Chang.

"What are you muttering about you Loon? There's no such thing as a Nargle." Cho declared, glaring at Luna.

"Cho Chang! I have watched you from afar forever my dearest! I love you!" The headmaster suddenly declared.

"Oh dear, it seems our esteemed Headmaster has become positively infested with Nargles," Luna turned to Cho Chang who was sitting next to her, "I told you they were real. Don't you wish you'd listened to me?"

Cho looked at the Headmaster in alarm, then disbelievingly at Luna before fleeing from the Great Hall to hide somewhere, muttering to herself the whole way.


	2. 2TheMarriageMistakeBadNewsFounderScale

**LOVE POTIONS AND NARGLES**

 **CHAPTER 2:**

 **HARRY AND HERMIONE'S MARRIAGE MISTAKE**

 **AS WELL AS**

 **GINNY AND DEAN'S MARRIAGE MISTAKE.**

Albus was resigned and tried to procrastinate officiating Harry and Hermione's marriage and all. He saw the upset look on Ginerva's face which tore his heart out apparently he did officiate the marriage and all. But frowned and looked disappointed in the two students which they hardly cared for, but somehow their Head of House looked disappointed as well, too. Which they couldn't figure out why, but not much to help anything.

Ginny married Dean and she was being made into a homemaker which she bloody hated, but thankful she could never provide Dean with an heir, He got upset that she could never provide him with one because she was apart of a fertility family and all. Which result in black eyes, broken ribs, bones every where on her body. She always went to Luna's house after she was beaten up by Dean.

Luna tried to convince her to break from the marriage but there was no possible way a light-side marriage could ever be annulled but a dark and neutral side could. Dean even found out about it as well.

Dean created a family wizarding crest for his family then created a family line starting with him and there by as an act of creating a family line he applied for alignment ship which he chose dark after reading the laws about wizarding marriages.

During Christmas that year after a year of failed potential ways to create an heir. Dean stood up and apologized, "I, Lord Dean Andrew Thomas, hereby annul the marriage between me and Ginerva Molly Weasley, for not providing me with an heir and I've applied for alignment change, I'm now considered Dark because I want a family and since Ginerva' in capable of providing me with an heir then I'm annulling our marriage, Ginerva do you accept this annulment?"

Ginny nodded, "Yes, I accept this annulment permanently."

A white aura and line shone around them and connecting them and then a loud snapping signifying their marriage is no longer active, now they are single entities.

Ginny said, "I have a special going away present for you Dean. and yelled 'Permanelius Infertilius.' Now you would never be able to have children at all. Because no child should ever have you as a father at all." Ginny said ending with a smirk.

Molly asked, "Harry, Hermione is there something you'd like to say?"

Harry said, "Actually, not say as um talk about with Bill alone.. since I think I need his curse breaker abilities."

Bill nodded, "Just you or with Hermione."

Harry sighed, "Just me and you, William, because well, you'll understand because I don't want to upset any one in this room."

Bill nodded, "I understand, come to the Office at 1:00pm on Jan 2. and I'll see ya then."

Harry nodded, "Thanks, Bill."

TIME SKIP.

Jan 2...

Gringotts...

Harry strode up to the Goblins, Mr. Potter has an appointment with Curse breaker Weasley."

Ragnok nodded, "yes, Mr. Weasley will come and get you soon."

1 minute later Bill shown up and motion him to his office and all.

Bill's Office at Gringotts...

Bill placed layers privacy, silencing, muffliato, eavesdrop prevention charms around them. "I take it what you are going to tell me effects/affects us in some way and all. I know you dated Ginny because of a love potion fed by Albus and all, but still what made you think you couldn't love Ginny as a lover or something like that?"

Harry shrugged, "I thought might as well go with he safe option as Hermione didn't have any siblings and all, and I did fancy Ginny at one point in time, but it was fleeting. the feeling had returned during the train ride and all."

Bill nodded, "When you were fed the potion." (Harry nodded). "Now tell me what you couldn't speak about at Christmas?"

Harry asked, "Bill is it possible to get visions from the afterlife and experience pain and well as wake up with scars I've never had before around well, 'my misters' and all.."

Bill said, "It's possible, but it's warning that you pissed off the wizarding god and goddess, what did your ancestors say to you. If you can't say say perhaps a pensieve will help."

Harry said, "You can retrieve dreams like memories?"

Bill nodded, "It acts like a memory but the strand colour will be different it would be like Ron's hair colour (Harry snorted, Bill laughed), "Yes, I know he looks like a clown doesn't he, all he needs is a big red nose and floppy shoes."

Bill and Harry shared a laughed at Ron's expense.

Harry said, "Thanks Bill, I need that laugh."

Bill said, "Dreamius Memoria Extractum.'

Harry casted the spell and his wand revealed an orange strand and placed it into the pensieve."

Bill said, "Is there something I should know?"

Harry said, "All I know is my parents, Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Severus , even Fred, Fabian and Gideon and all of my ancestors disapprove of Hermione as my wife and I've been tortured, beaten by them for you'll know the reason , but for the reason in an umbrella term, for breaking the Potter curse, you'll learn it when you enter. And when I asked why they disapproved of Hermione, my mum yelled, "BECAUSE GRANGER IS..." Then I wake up.

Bill frowned, "You do realize the scars represent, while you could take spiritual cleansing potion and soul-cleansing potion, but they will just move you up to wizarding limbo and all, not much of a difference and all, but it should be something to be considered."

Harry nodded, "I want to know what this is."

Bill nodded and asked, "Will you be fine here by yourself?"

Harry nodded, "Of course."

Bill casted more spells and left into the pensieve. and 10 minutes later Bill came out looken ashen and shaken and shuddered, "I have never encountered a woman or women who can yell as loud as my mum and the disappointed looks were mistaken, but there was something in there when right before you woke up. Lily I can tell was pissed because somehow I believe James, Sirius and Remus brought you back because knowing your stubborn nature you don't believe the word of mouth unless they have a document to go with it, right?"

Harry nodded, "What do you think is so important that my mum needs to yell to emphasize her point, it's as if it's some bad family secret and they felt regret for leaving me or something."

Bill said, "You know how Slytherins marry right?"

Harry shuddered and nodded, "Yes, it's disgusting."

Bill nodded, "That's what I thought you said, but what if they loved their siblings like lovers, for example, you met Pansy Parkinson's parents when interviewing them right (Harry nodded), Well, how did they act?"

Harry shuddered, "They acted like lovers which is wrong for a damn reason. It's forbidden in the muggle world so why is it allowed in the wizarding world?"

Bill shrugged, "I don't know. Now do you know how divorces happen in the muggle world right? They can divorce for any reason, however if a sibling marries a sibling, accidentally or on purpose that is not grounds for a divorce in the wizarding world, the only ground for divorce or annulment is failing to provide the head of a family with an heir. Only dark sides alignment allow that otherwise the siblings are stuck together for life."

Harry frowned a little, "We really need to change that laws that allow for all reasons, right?"

Bill said, "The second reason is infidelity, that means either not providing the head of the family which is you, with an heir, or if a wife cheats on the head, those are the only grounds for a divorce, the cheating is only allowed for the light side divorces."

Harry said, "You can't plan on the wife cheating?"

Bill said, "It has to be spontaneous and you can't know if you do suspect, the head confronts the wife straight away then divorces/annuls the marriage here and there. You do realize what I find you may not like and neither would Hermione."

Harry sighed, "I'm aware, that i may not like what we find, but I need to know what my family is so pissed at me."

Bill nodded, "I understand. Give me at least 2 weeks and I'll be able to find something I promise."

Harry nodded, and left Bill's Office.

Bill had a hunch and grabbed his own two-way mirror.

Bill said, "Fleur."

Fleur appeared in the mirror and smiled, "Hello Billie." (Bill scowls).

Bill said, "I need your help, Fleur, I want you to go to the ministry and look at adoption records as well as oblivation records and stick to the years from the dates of April 1, 1978 to July 31, 1980. in both areas."

Fleur frowned, "The twins birth day is the start date?" (Bill nodded), "Well, I'll see what I can do for you William."

Fleur said, "Goodbye William, I love you, (Bill said, "i love you, too, Fleur) Fleur disappears from the mirror and Bill just put his head into his hands and muttered, 'only goblins are allowed to check adoption and obliviation records here.'

Ministry records department, Fleur snuck in and used her charm to get the obliviation records and adoption records of all types of adoption, muggle and magical version. creating copies of those records and took them back to her and Bill's home and then she went back to work after that.

That night.

Bill said, "So how do you want to do this, Fleur?"

Fleur rubbed her belly showing her pregnant with their first daughter and smiled, "How about we read together."

Bill and Fleur snuggled together and read the obliviation records from April 1, 1978. Muggle obliviated mostly to protect magic, throughout the 1978 and most of 1979 except one particular date stood out to them Sept 19 1979.

Lily and James Potter obliviated Reason: To have Voldemort get a choice between children."

Bill casted a spell on the Reason and changed form what they read.

Reason: Obliviated of first daughter to make sure the light side won. Daughter's name is unknown, Adopted Name Unknown from the obliviated records, try the adoption records you may find her.

Bill and Fleur knew Hermione's birth and Lily and James Potter were obliviated on that day they hoped they were wrong but apparently they suspected they weren't.

They opened the adoption book and skipped to the MISCARRIAGES/STILLBORNS/STILLBIRTHS/INFANT DEATHS/BIRTH NOTICES PAGES

Sept 19, 1979

Harmony Jasmine Potter.

Birth: Sept 19, 1979.

Birth Parents: James Charlus Potter and Lily Jasmine Potter formerly Evans.

Adopted Parents: Kevin Andrew Granger and Jennifer Jean Granger formerly Johnson.

Adopted Name: Hermione Jean Granger.

Bill and Fleur turned a sickly white and green and Fleur rushed to the master bathroom and retch up her dinner that they just had. Bill retched up his dinner in the guest room's bathroom.

30 minutes passed.

Fleur spoke frantically in French (Translate this to French): William, what are the bloody hell are we going to do, how are we going to tell them that Harry need to change his families alignment, because I know Harry like I do thanks to the tourney and all, but knowing he can't divorce or annul Hermione unless he changes the alignment to dark, what on earth, how are we going to explain this. How, why, when why would someone do this."

Bill calmed, his wife, down, "Fleur, calm down honey, your speaking French again (smirks), while I am adept at languages, you were rambling so fast I couldn't even follow your rambles." (Fleur laughed and calmed down considerably and all.) "Yes, I know we need to show Potter this fast and all. But knowing them they are all stubborn, all Potter are stubborn."

Fleur smirked, "Not just Potters, dear."

Bill blushed, "Yes, we Weasleys are stubborn as well, too."

Fleur kissed his cheek, "that's better dear."

Bill mock glared at her while Fleur just kept smirking.

Fleur asked, "Do we tell the family?"

Bill sighed, "I'm not sure, actually, Ginny will get sick and then laugh at their stupidity at not noticing family resemblances even she probably even noticed. Ron will just laughed and then run to the bathroom as would the rest of the family."

Fleur brought out her two-way mirror and said, "Ginerva Weasley."

Ginny answered her mirror, "What is it Fleur, I'm tired and sleeping."

Fleur said, "Yeah, right, Ginerva, you been crying over Harry for the past year."

Ginny said, "I told you not to tell Bill that and I know he's with you."

Fleur smiled mischievously along with Bill."

Ginny recognized the prankster looks, "What have you found out."

Fleur smiled, "Oh nothing, but If you found something incriminating on Harry and Hermione's stupidity would you rub their faces in it."

Ginny frowned, "Hermione's, yes, Harry's no."

Billl asked, "What if they made the same mistake, and didn't even know it at the time."

Ginny frowned, "I'm not sure, I'm willing to guess you found a secret."

Bill asked, "Have you met the Dursleys."

Ginny shook her head, "Nope, never did."

Bill grumbled, "Good thing to they are definitely what McGonagall says about them, 'the worst sort of muggles imaginable, though Harry's cousin did seem to improve slightly, but improved nonetheless."

Ginny grumbled, "Good thing too. So Bill, what have you found out?"

Bill sighed, "Promise you won't laugh at them or ridicule them for their idiotic mistake?"

Ginny sighed, "I promise. No really I promise, I may enjoy a good prank even I know when it goes too far."

Fleur nodded and ripped the paper out of the book. "We can't risk talking about, because we don't want to retch up anymore, do you have a bucket handy near you?"

Ginny asked, "How big?"

Fleur said, "7 buckets should be fine."

Ginny conjured seven buckets to make sure they lasted one hour before it vanished with her puke inside them as well, too."

Fleur said, "Read this to yourself."

Fleur held up a sheet of paper. and read the adoption record of Harmony Jasmine Potter adopted name Hermione Jean Granger.

Ginny turned a sickly and retched up in all of the seven buckets for at least 45 minutes.

Ginny still looked green, "Please tell me this is just a sick joke someone's playing on them, I may not have like Hermione, for taking Harry away from me and the headmaster using love potions on them, but this has to be a joke."

Bill shook his head, "No sis, I'm sorry, it's the real deal, Harry James Potter has married his sister, full blood too, how in the hell he didn't recognize the resemblance to Petunia is astounding. I, even compared a side-by-side photo, of Petunia and Hermione. look."

Ginny eye's widened and were surprised and retched again, "How in the hell could anybody be that blind to a family resemblance?"

Bill asked, "what's harry's visual acuity?"

Ginny shrugged, "I don't know but I did try on his glasses once while we were dating to see how blind he really was. and it just gave me a bloody headache."

Bill frowned, "That means his visual wouldn't be able to recognize the resemblance unless it's pointed out to him and all."

Ginny shuddered, "Be careful you two, though I wouldn't wish Hermione's wrath nor Harry's on either of you. Good luck, when do you plan on telling him."

Bill said, "I plan on telling him net week to change his families aligned and a week after that, then I'll tell him what we've found, you promised not to make fun of them right?"

Ginny said, "I promise and this definitely needs to stay hidden, let me guess dark alignment no heir provided? (Bill nodded), "good, no-one else knows this besides you two right." (Bill and Fleur nodded) "Good. Don't tell mum and dad at all, they won't like this news one bit. I'm not even sure i like the news, true while it would give me a chance but I seriously doubt Harry would want to try unless someone there are people form the great beyond controlling him too or something."

Bill laughed, "Not far off Firebug, Harry's' has nightmares and wakes up with scars because of said nightmares and well, it's a warning they will be going to wizarding hell for breaking the wizarding god's rule s and other stuff. Goodbye. Little one."

Ginny scowled and smirked, "Goodbye Billy goat gruff." Ginny disappeared from the mirror when Fleur started laughing up a storm and continued until she nearly rand out of breath. Fleur smirked, "Billy goat, gruff?"

Bill blushed, "I had a goatee when I was younger and well it looked like a goat's beard and my name didn't help matters either.(Yawns), "We need to get to bed, we have a long weeks ahead of us."

Fleur yawned "That we do."

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER.

ALIGNMENT CHANGE/BAD NEWS FOUNDER SCALE

* * *

 **LOVE POTIONS AND NARGLES**

 **CHAPTER 3:**

 **BAD NEWS FOUNDER SCALE**

A week later.

Auror Office

Harry read the letter again and asked Ron to come into talk to him.

Ron asked, "What do you need Harry?

Harry sighed, "I just received a letter from Bill, telling me he has news and hates being the bearer of bad news and all, and he wants to deliver this news and doesn't at all at the same time. What is the founder's scale of bad news?"

Ron cringed and winced, "If he's using the founders as a scale then it's not good, it usually results in the bearer of bad news' death depending on the level. It starts off as Hufflepuff, bad news, but normally accept, Ravenclaw, accepted but hated, Gryffindor accept, but hated and wants to beat up the one who delivers the bad news Slytherin, not accepted and always kills the bearer of bad news normally, you I'm not sure about would you kill Bill if you heard bad news that you didn't want to hear or didn't or wouldn't believe unless you saw documentation and veritaserum proof of something? How bad?"

Harry gulped, "Slytherin."

Ron paled quite drastically making his freckles stand out even more, "What are you going to do?"

Harry ran his hand through his hair, "I want to know and yet, I don't want to know, and if you visit Bill during lunch or after work tell him to find some way to make sure accidental magic can't happen in his office i don't want to take a risk and doing what i did to Dumbledore's office and make sure no magic can work in his office either as well, too."

Ron nodded, "I'm meeting with him, this afternoon for lunch I would ask you, but since it's Slytherin news I'm not even sure that I would want to hear it either. Alone or with Hermione?"

Harry read the letter, "Alone, and like I said if you knew about certain things and I don't want to risk accidentally killing her if she's in my presence and all."

Ron nodded, "I understand."

Ron left the office and wondered what could be so bad about Slytherin bad news involving Harry. He decided to meet with Bill and Fleur to well get to know them better and when probing questions about the bad news well, all they said it was going to make him laugh and rub it in harry and Hermione's faces and being extremely mean making them feel dumber than he is. When he heard that it offended him, but accepted it nonetheless."

Ron left for his flat more confused than ever before. He decided to take in a firewhiskey and passed out on the couch and all."

Another week later.

Jan 16.

Gringotts Bill Weasley's Office Again

Harry strode into Bill's office again, feeling like he's on trial like in 5th year knowing to expect bad news.

Bill asked, "Harry, please sit down."

Harry nodded and took a seat and notice a bucket not so far away knowing the bad new might make him sick was not a comforting thought.

Harry said, "Bill just how bad is this news?"

Bill smirked wryly(without humor, but extreme seriousness): "Slytherin Bad, to the extremes."

Harry gulped.

Bill said, "Before I explain can you place your wand on my desk."

Harry smirked and did as he was asked to do and all. and asked, "Power dampening charms."

Bill said, "Enough for defense, but somehow the goblins found a way to block unforgivables, but never shared that information unless the person is an employee and delivering Slytherin Bad News to an individual or in your case individuals. I had Fleur helping me and all. What do you know about your Aunt Petunia's mum, have you ever seen any photographs of your grandparents on either side?"

Harry frowned wondering where this was going, "No, because according to Snape's memories my aunt was jealous of my mum and I kind of agree with that (Shuddered), even though I hate agreeing with that slimy git. but since I have never saw photos in godric's hollow or the Potter Manor when I visited it, there was no family tree for my mum's side of the family.. though I wished their was though."

Bill sighed, "Alright, you do know family trees update and write below if they are magical or not, when the child is actually born and named?"

Harry shrugged, "i'm not sure, but I may plan on doing that soon hopefully. So can you tell me what you and Fleur found."

Bill winced and place a parchment upside down on the table. "Read the parchment I placed on my desk and wait til Fleur and I leave." Bill and Fleur ran to the protected chamber from Harry's magic after the goblins healed the headmaster's office after Mr. Potter's outburst in 5th yr and all. Harry tried to peel the parchment of the desk but it went flying onto the floor behind him still upside down.

Harry asked himself, 'do I want to know what this paper holds?' a part of him only wanted to burn it while the other part wanted to know what his mum was yelling about.

Harry clenched his eyes shut and opened slowly reading on line at a time. and it revealed.

Adoption Record of Magical Children.

Harmony Jasmine Potter  
Birth Date: Sept 19, 1979  
Birth parents: James Charlus Potter and Lily Jasmine Potter formerly Evans  
Sibling(s): Younger: Harry James Potter  
Blood Status:Half-Blood.  
Adopted Parents: Kevin Andrew Granger and Jennifer Jane Granger formerly Johnson  
Adopted Name: Hermione Jean Granger  
Note: Birth parents were obliviated to make sure Lord Voldemort had a choice between two individuals geared to the prophecy about the chosen one and the one who would've defeated the evil of the dark lord and Harmony's younger brother Harry James Potter wasn't supposed to be born until July 31, 1981. not 1980. This is why they were obliviated.

Harry turned sickly green and retched into a bucket that was beside him thankfully and continued to retch for a bit quite a while longer than the family did it took an hour and an overflow prevention charm on the bucket last an hour.

Harry regained his colour in his face slightly, but still felt sick to his stomach.

Bill and Fleur came back in and took one look in Harry's face and saw confusion, guilt, regret, but most of all extreme confusion.

Harry asked, "How, I'm a Gryffindor, I'm not supposed to love my siblings like I love a lover."

Fleur said, "You said, you fancied Ginny and realized that exactly when and when the fancying fleet. What exact date."

Harry frowned and sighed, "I fancied her at the beginning of my fifth year and it fleeted sometime after Christmas."

Fleur and Bill exchanged looks and nodded.

Bill said, "Can you remember exactly when the fancying fleeting you."

Harry said, "Like I said, sometime after Christmas after I rescued your dad."

Bill asked, "So you fancied Ginny during the entire time you were at HeadQuarters during the Christmas Holidays."

Harry nodded, "Yes. I." (Then all of sudden it clicked and magic flared around Harry,), Harry yelled, "WHY THAT NO GOOD SON OF A SLIMY BITCH AND GIT. GAHHHHHHH, HOW COULD I BE SO DAMN TRUSTING OF THAT SLIMY BASTARD."

Harry winced as he saw some damage to Bill's Office and smiled apologetically, "Sorry Bill."

Bill laughed nervously, "No prob, but still, it's is quite a site to see the damage in a warded room."

Harry smiled sheepishly, "Hey, I tried to hold it in, but you know,me."

Bill smirked wryly, "Hey, you are too be reckoned with the power Snape better be glad he's dead. As long as I am and Fleur is still alive, we are fine, but you, Mr. Potter are quite scary."

Harry laughed, "Great, I scared a curse-breaker."

Bill said, "Don't tell George I even said that."

Harry smirked evilly, "Why not that could be some useful Blackmail."

Bill glared at him until Harry started laughing as did Fleur.

Harry said, "You should've seen your face, Bill."

Harry shook him out of his stupor, "Bill can you test me for potions, I may have took during my 5th yr and all?"

Bill nodded and waved his wand around Harry and circled and waved again, "Good thing, it's temporary potions, but imperioused house elves. kept on giving it to you, even Kreacher and all..."

Harry grumbled and badmouthed the sorry little elf."

Harry asked, "What type of potions did the slimy git gave me?"

Bill said, "Apparently to this, since these types of potions are geared straight to an individual and all, he gave you a love repulsion potion geared to my little sister and all. He wanted revenge on the Potter line and what better revenge would it be to make the Potter line change their families alignment from 'light' to 'dark' and as well, to make sure the blood traitors wouldn't be even able to marry you or accept you because you changed your families alignment. I'll speak with my parents about this I'll see what I can do, because according to the stuff I'm reading right, you were supposed to be with my sister and not Hermione. Hermione is supposed to be with Ron, but also there are runes that dictates that you and others have blasphemed against the ruler and ruleress and they don't give a care bout under the influence of potion if you are a special numbers child or a prophecized child you should've been able to break through the potion, but i believe what the ruler and ruleress didn't count on was using Ginny's blood in the potion and all. I'll try to contact death to see about something. Hopefully you will be able to start over again in the past hopefully within the same dimension. but you do realize that you will have to be aware of Snape's influence if you decided to start on something, when you look at 'I will not tell lies.' you will see, 'Snape will be using a love repulsion-potion on you after Christmas.' You will not remember much except you believed you had a dream about marrying Hermione and you never fancied her in 5th yr which will make you wake up and retch beside your bed."

Harry nodded, "That seems like the best bet and all."

Fleur sighed, "Give us sometime and if we needed to, we can change our families alignment both to dark aligned right at the same time you do, all we need is Arthur and Molly's blood. to change the Weasley's alignment that is one thing about the contracts are a different thing and Arthur and Molly are definitely heavy sleeper and you can't change back to the light align unless it's your grandchildren doing the changing alignment. of the heads and all. So when do you want to get this done?"

Harry answered, "Sometime during the next month, I just want to make sure you get Arhtur and Molly's blood first if you don't mind and all. Thank."

Harry left Gringotts feeling sick and did a patronus charm and had the document with him to Hermione, Hermione may not believe the parchment but goblin parchment can not and will not lie and stuff, but she is always still little skeptical while trying to believe documents and whatnot like how she believes in her books rather than asking questions and all. Harry delivered the news that night and Hermione moved into one of the lower floors and out of the master bedroom back into a guest room until they figured it out how to break the marriage. Hermione felt sick to her stomach that Ginny truly loved Harry but only had a sibling love for her thanks to a slimy git(Snape's potion) geared to Ginny. They decided to wait until Bill and Fleur decided to have something about the alignment change along with them and all. Bill may be estranged from his family after doing this secretly behind his father's back but it is or will be worth it in the long run, if it meant some estranging then he will suck it up and all and deal with it as it comes up."

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 4: FAMILY ALIGNMENTS CHANGES."


	3. FamAlgmntChgAnulmntNewMarriagesBirths

**Love Potion and Nargles Chapter 4: Family Alignment changes.../Annullments and New Marriages. and Births.**

Jan 19, 1999. Bill and Fleur were currently spending the night at the Burrow and gave Arthur and Molly and the rest of the family, Ron and Ginny of whom were currently staying at the burrow strong sleeping potions and all. Bill received a vial of his father's blood and Fleur retrieved Molly's blood and she mailed France and explained the situation to her family and the Delacours didn't want to do this, but didn't want to risk a dissolving marriage just because of the Weasley pride and all."

Jan 21, 1999.

Weasley and Potter family alignment changed from 'light' to 'dark.'

Arthur was furious and called a family meeting and even asked why did they do this?"

Harry sighed, "Arthur, Molly, can I speak with you outside for a moment?"

Arthur and Molly exchanged confused looks but nodded.

The Orchard after casting Muffliato charm.

Harry explained, "A spell I learned that protects from eavesdroppers and all."

Arthur asked, "Harry, why did you convince Bill and Fleur to steal mine and Molly's blood and why did you change your families alignment?"

Harry sighed, "I didn't want to do this, but, well, something came to light while it's accepted in wizarding communities and mainly Slytherin Families its' not accepted in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff families at all. It's something that illegal in the muggle world as well, too. You do know how Slytherin families are raised right? Pansy Parkinson's parents ring a bell, her parents were both Slytherins and what if Pansy's parents were Gryffindors instead?"

Arthur sighed, "The head of the family would be forced to change their families alignment to dark in order to call of the marriage or annull it and all. Because in order to annull a marriage on the light-side families if siblings are married accidentally well, the only way is infidelity meaning the wife cheats on the head not the other way around. Why change ours?"

Harry answered, "Snape."

Molly asked, "What does Severus have to do with this, he's dead."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Well, because he is an interfering git that wanted revenge on my father and what better revenge than to make the Potter family turn dark. or something else just as evil."

Arthur continued walking, "What other thing is just as evil, I have a hunch, it's the other thing that is causing you to well, change your families alignment and all."

Harry said, "Perhaps, we better find the stream so we can throw up in there just in case."

Arthur and Molly nodded.

They made their way to he pond around the orchard and sat down close to the water.

Harry sighed, "Where do I start?"

Arthur smirked, "The beginning is always the best."

Harry laughed, "Thanks Mr. Weasley, I needed a laugh, well, I been having these strange nightmares and waking up with odd scars around my misters. you know my privates(blushing mad Embarrassed looks in molly and arthur as well), well, I asked Bill to investigate because my mum, dad, Remus, Tonks, Sirius, even Severus which I have a hunch some one polyjuiced as him sometime after the first of the year. But can't really prove it anyways.. back to the story, they never approved of Hermione as my wife and when i asked why, my mum yelled because Granger is (I wake up then and there) knowing my mum or redheads in general would never yell at their own children unless they have an extremely good reason to, right?"

Arthur and Molly blushed.

Molly said, "Yes, we hardly yell at our children, unless they done something wrong, or disgusting."

Arthur nodded, "We may be disappointed in them, and our disappointment is far more powerful than yelling."

Harry sighed, "As I said, He asked Fleur to help him, investigate, I'm not sure if he's told anyone else and all, but still when he revealed that he had news based on the founders scale. I was concerned and I called Ron into my office that day right before he went to lunch with Bill and Fleur. I asked him about the founder scale of bad news. He asked me which founder."

Arthur and Molly were shaking with the bad news fixing to be delivered.

Harry said, "The founder news is Slytherin to the extremes."

Arthur gulped, "To the extremes, I've heard of my father Septimus talking about bearers of bad news, but never to the extremes using the founders scale, but if it has an extreme then it must affected two families rather than one, so what do you mean first of the year and when?"

Harry sighed, "Remember Snape was giving me Occlumency lesson (Arthur and Molly nodded), Well I have a hunch someone did another Moody again, and replaced him with an unknown Death Eater and the only time Severus was set loose was to fulfill his mission to help Draco kill Dumbledore. I believe that was the real Snape killing Dumbledore but the ones whom I had my lessons with was someone else entirely after meeting his spirit he told me someone kidnapped and locked him in his office as he only could be the one to grade papers and the polyjuiced severus never ran out of Polyjuice I always suspected that Snape was being more friendly towards Draco and all."

Molly sighed, "I have a feeling I'm not going to like this."

Harry shook his head, "No, you're not, well, apparently, well have you ever heard of a love repulsion potion(Arthur looked confused,Molly looked on the verge of tears and paled considerably). I'm sorry to address you wo by your first names, Molly?"

Molly recovered her colour asked, "Why would someone do that to you and to us, what do you mean to us?"

Harry answered, "The love repulsion potion was geared to a very specific individual, while Dumbledore tried to help me over come the repulsion potion it backfired the repulsion potion stayed after I brewed it just this past week. The potion was geared to Ginny."

Arthur sighed, "I understand now, are you going to tell Ginny, bout this bad news?"

Harry smiled wryly, "She's an eavesdropper as well, I have a hunch Bill already told her and as soon the potion wore off on me and Hermione we became literally sick at what we did even though we were married and all. We retched up in the kitchen and dining room and had to clean it by hand after Kreacher died, because of a simple trying problem and all."

Molly said, "You still haven't given us the reason for this bad news?"

Harry smiled, "Brace yourself (They nodded and braced for impact of his news), "Hermione is not a Granger, she is my full blooded sister, Harmony Jasmine Potter. though we will not tell anyone else this news except to the ones we plan on marrying afterwards our annulment and well, I want to rekindle and possibly ask for a betrothal to Ginny afterwards."

Arthur nodded, "It will be granted Harry, but you have to tell Ginny the true reason for your annullment and she won't be here when you do the annulment."

Arthur,Molly and Harry went back inside.

Harry asked, "Where's Ginny?"

George answered, "she's working at the shop for money. She concentrates on certain things as to not worry about anything."

Harry nodded, "I, Lord Harry James Potter, hereby annull the marriage between me and Hermione Jean Granger for not providing me with an heir. Hermione, do you accept this annullment of our marriage and the reason behind it?"

Hermione answered, "Yes, I, Hermione Jean Granger, accept this annullment of our marriage. So Mote It Be."

A white aura shone around them then a white line connecting the two and then a loud snap was heard. Signifying they are single once to date again.

Hermione asked, "May I?"

Harry said, "Yes you have my permission to date as soon as possible."

Hermione kissed his cheek, "Thank You Harry."

Hermione approached Ron, Ron looked up surprised but hid a smile.

Ron said, "Yes, Hermione?"

Hermione said, "May I talk with you outside for a moment, I have something that I don't want any one else to hear, but I believe your sister, your parents and Bill and Fleur knows, but I don't want anyone else, too."

Ron looked eager to hear the Slytherin Bad News, and hoped to control his idiotic behavior of not rubbing the mistakes of Harry and Hermione's in their faces, while he would like to do.

Ron and Hermione left for the orchard.

The Orchard.

Ron said, "Hermione, before you explain the Slytherin Bad News to the extremes and all, please well transfigure my mouth into a zipper."

Hermione nodded, "Sure."

Hermione did so. and explained the reason, the real reason for the both families alignment change, Ron looked green after the news was deliver and unzipped his own mouth and retched into the bushes.

Ron asked to be changed to normal, Hermione obliged.

Ron said, "So you and Harry had love repulsion potion geared to me and Ginny?"

Hermione nodded and felt sick with herself for shagging her own blood -brother she took a nauseating prevention potion earlier.

Hermione said, "If it wasn't for that potion, I believe, we would've gotten together permanently with you two, You with me, and Harry with...

Ron finished, "Ginny.", Ron continued, "Hermione, this is about Dean, um..he. um...abused her. constantly just because she couldn't provide him with a child and all, and I only know this from Luna, after I dated her for a few months and during those few months the last time right before the annulment well, I was just trying to understand and not make fun of anyone different and all. When Ginny arrived I hid because I didn't want her to know I was dating Luna at the time, I've seen Luna's healer records and Ginny was a constant patient. Broken ribs, fractured skull, cracked skull,black eyes, bloodshot eyes and even sometimes when she didn't want to have sex he forced her to, even though she said no multiple times, I think it's called rape in the muggle world. She doesn't even know that I know of her past."

Hermione gasped and covered her mouth, "Dear God, who would've done this to us?"

Ron said, "Any and all Death Eaters most likely."

Hermione asked, "Are you single?"

Ron laughed, "yes, I'm bitterly single as is Ginny, while I know Harry would never hurt her she may ask for an unbreakable vow this time around."

Hermione sighed, "i figured as much. Even Harry said and I quote 'If either of them ask for an unbreakable vow, we oblige and ask them for the same thing in return.' Harry knows you as well as you know him. So you probably won't ask for one, I'll offer it and as would harry offer for one as long as both halfs agree to make the same one as well, too. So do you want us to give us another try, we are cleansed of potions now."

Ron smiled, "yes let's."

Meanwhile back at the burrow.

Everyone was staring at Harry who smiling at the right couple getting together again. "Mission One, accomplished, Mission two, needs work."

Then all of sudden the floo flared and got angry they were having a family meeting without her and saw Harry without Hermione, she had a notice of annulment as she worked for her borthers, she was also a journalist, the truth journalist not one who spreads lies and rumors. Apparently the only jouranlist who could even get interviews with Harry Potter, the savior of the wizarding world.

Ginny said, "Hello, Harry would you like to do an interview now or tomorrow?"

Harry said, "How about now, let's go down to the pond. What, she is the only journalist I trust besides Luna of course and not screw me over and print lies about me just for revenge or something and all."

Ginny smiled and looked at her mother and saying 'I told you so.'

The Pond.

Harry said, "So I guess you heard?"

Ginny chuckled, "About your annullment or your alignment change?"

Harry sighed, "You're fast, both I guess. Did you know that Snape was polyjuiced while he was teaching us during my 5th yr after Christmas."

Ginny eyed him curiously, knowing the following summer, Harry and Hermione got together and the broke up when coming back to school and getting back together after the following Christmas her fifth year.

Harry sighed, "Ginny, I want to apologize for hurting your feelings in any way I can, first, I want to apologize for not being there after the chamber."

Ginny said, "Go else?"

Harry sighed, "For not noticing you. and beside you know about the love potion that Dumbledore put into my drinks?"

Ginny nodded and had angered at the headmaster.

Harry sighed, "I got together romantically with Hermione after Sirius died, but that was a ruse.(Ginny eyes perked up knowing the reason soon). Snape fed me a love repulsion potion sometime either in the beginning of that year or sometime during my sixth yr, but I believe it was during my 5th yr because well, I never told anyone this, but at the beginning of 5th yr, while I did fancy Cho Chang up until the middle of October, but someone else was occupying my eye-sight during the time."

Ginny had a mischievous smirk on her face and all and asked, "Who?"

Harry sighed, "i fancied you during from Oct to Christmas even during the Christmas holidays and love repulsion potions start working instantly and i thought I only loved you as a sister in all but blood, but as soon as i took the antidote recently I realized I still do fancy you. I'm not sure if I'm good enough, because I let myself be controlled in more ways than one."

Ginny had tear, "Really?"

Harry cupped her cheek, "yes, really, Ginny, I was an idiot, but I'm not even sure who would do this to your family or mine. I believed it would be Snape at first, but who would risk their afterlives?"

Ginny said, "Any death eaters maybe? I want us to have another go at things, but I think you need to know what happened between me and Dean. because I couldn't provide him with child he...beat me left bruises, scars any and everything and even when I wasn't feeling up to shag he forced me to even when I said no. multiple times."

Harry was astounded, "He raped you?"

Ginny nodded and Harry hugged, she stiffened knowing that feeling all too well and rubbed circles around her back and she smiled, and whispered, "I want to give us another, go, but if we get married, I don't think I would be able to participate as after the annulment I went to Andie and she will say it will be a miracle if I could have any children at all after the many beatings he did to me. Are you sure, you still want me, because there are other girls out there that will be able to provide you wiht a family."

Harry laughed, "There is another reason why I changed the families alignment I already asked for a betrothal to you from your father if you will have me that is. Second, the reason is because so our families will be combined even if we changed from light to dark and all, the third reason is being able to use dark healing potions and you know I'm useless at them and Hermione read the recipes in the potions well, they were in latin, welsh and english, and couldn't understand nor could she translate the recipe or the directions and you know her she will always like to have some place to well, you know. read and write. making sure she get everything right the first. time.

Ginny and Harry moved into Potter Manor, Hermione moved out after buying herself and Ron a flat down the street and they turned Black Manor into a home for wayward and needy children, more or less a homeless shelter that allowed you to keep your belongings even pets.

Ginny found the dark healing potions and brewed them and took them for herself and she felt giddy and Ginny and Harry married in April of 2001.

In March of 2002, Harry and Ginny had their first child together, a son. James Sirius Potter.

In July 31, 2004, they had their second son, Albus Arthur Potter, Albus name is because Albus Dumbledore tried to help Harry and Hermione break from the love repulsion potion and ended up being pranked as this was a way to thank him in more ways than one.

In Jan of 2006, Harry and Ginny had their third child, a daughter Lily Luna Potter.

On April 1, 2008 they had identical twin girls Fredericka Ginerva Potter and Georgina Fabia Potter.

On Sept 19, 2009, they had another girl named Marigold Hermione Potter.

On March 1, 2011, They had their final child, "Septimus Ronald Potter."

Ron and Hermione married soon after Harry and Ginny did, but Ron and Hermione only had two children.

Hermione had Rose Nymphadora Weasly on March 9, 2004 and Hugo Arthur Weasley on Feb of 2006.

Harry and Ginny and Ron and Hermione finally lived happily ever after in their Earthly lives, but they had to pay the price for their ignorance and survived the disintegration method in the afterlife and they were allowed a repeat and this time they got together the right way this time around and they finally lived happily ever after.

THE END.


End file.
